


If I Close My Eyes

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: After Toni's been rescued from the Ghoulies on riot night, Jughead takes the time to make sure she's okay.





	If I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



Ordinarily, Jughead wouldn’t have taken up Kevin’s offer of staying at the Keller house for the night. He didn’t like accepting charity. But given the circumstances and Toni’s condition, he knew it would be much more comfortable for her at the quiet and spacious Keller household than at the crowded Whyte Wyrm. And with both Kevin and his father still trying to contain the riots, she would have the chance to get some rest without being disturbed. It was probably safer at the Keller house, too, and unlikely that any Ghoulies would come looking for them there.

 _Safe._ Jughead looked forward to requainting himself with the feeling. Toni, too.

He swung his father’s truck into the Keller driveway, sending a glance at Toni as he put it in park and turned off the engine. She was curled in on herself in the seat, looking far younger than she usually did. As he reached out to gently shake her shoulder, he couldn’t help a trace of guilt for needing to bother her and also a prickle of unease. Seeing Toni so vulnerable, when she was typically refused to show anything but steely grit and fiery determination, was startling. It left him feeling all out of sorts, like the world had been turned upside down.

“We’re here,” he told her softly. “We should be able to rest without needing to worry about anyone coming after us.”

With a weary nod, not even seeming to have the energy to speak, Toni unfolded herself and reached for the door handle. Jughead did the same thing on his side, hopping down from the truck and shutting the door behind him before rushing over to the passenger side to help Toni down.

“Hey,” he said, trying to reassure her as he made sure she was steady on her feet. “Hey, don’t you worry. Listen, this is all gonna be all right.”

It wouldn’t be. It wouldn’t be because Hiram was still in control, because Penny and Malachi were both back, because Fangs was still in critical condition at the hospital. But he desperately wanted to tell Toni something to make her feel better, even if he knew it wasn’t true.

Toni must have realized what a lie that was, because she tossed him a look telling him was completely full of it.

“I’m fine, Jones,” she said, feebly trying to pull away. “I’m not some invalid who can’t walk on her own.”

But she was trembling as she spoke, and her knees looked like they might buckle out from underneath her, so Jughead ignored her objection and looped an arm around her shoulders, using the other hand to close the truck door before guiding her into the house.

“Just want to make sure you’re completely okay, that’s all,” he said, trying for a casual tone, but unable to disguise the worry in his voice. While Toni wasn’t badly hurt, the Ghoulies had roughed her up plenty. There was scratches and cuts across her face, and she carried herself gingerly, like her ribs might have been bruised.

Even in spite of her injuries, she seemed like she was doing well as they walked over to the porch—right up until they paused in front of the door. Jughead was searching his jeans for the key Kevin had loaned to him when, without warning, Toni slumped against him, almost a complete deadweight.

Instantly grabbing for her, Jughead quickly wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her upright. Scanning her face, he saw that her eyes were open but unfocused, and it was impossible to ignore that her breathing was coming hard and fast.

“Toni?” he asked urgently, anxiety pumping through him. “Toni, can you hear me?”  

Only a second later, Toni seemed to recover, blinking as her vision seemed to center again and turning slightly to look up at him, as her breathing slowed and evened.

“Yeah,” she rasped, but Jughead didn’t like how weak her voice was. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just . . . tired. Been a lot today.”

Jughead nodded, his pulse slowing slightly but his worry remaining. “Right.”

Fishing the house key out of his pocket, he arranged Toni to lean against him as he twisted it into the lock and then kicked open the front door. Then, without missing a beat, he determinedly scooped Toni up and carried her across the threshold, bridal-style. Without being asked, she hooked her arms around his neck, pressing against him. He could still feel her shaking.

A strategy half-formed in Jughead’s mind as he carried Toni inside, and he deliberately skipped the living room in favor of the family room, where the back door was located. Good to keep near an exit point, he reasoned, especially the one that was less obvious.

Setting Toni on the couch, he was relieved to see that she was still alert, even giving him a tiny smile as he carefully propped her up against the cushions.

“You could warn a girl, you know,” she ribbed him, a trace of her usual self glimpsing through.

Jughead did his best to smile in return. “I know. Wait here for just a minute.”

“Not planning on going anywhere,” Toni replied, closing her eyes and leaning back.

As quickly as he could, Jughead checked the back door’s lock, went back and locked the front door, and then dove into the downstairs bathroom, rummaging through the cabinet under the sink until he found the medicine kit, right where Kevin had said it would be. He rushed back to Toni, his heart still pounding; he didn’t want to leave her alone for very long, especially not after that spell on the porch.

“I’ll take care of those scratches on your face,” Jughead called to her as he lugged in the first aid kit. It was very large and official-looking, a white tackle box stamped with the Red Cross logo, and Jughead suspected it was legitimately intended for use by actual emergency personnel. But whoever it was meant for, he was glad to have it now to help Toni.

Toni herself didn’t offer much comment as Jughead ripped open packets of antiseptic wipes, looking at him only briefly before her eyes fluttered closed as he began cleaning away the blood and then applying ointment before adding bandages. Jughead was surprised, at first, to find that much of the blood on her face didn’t seem to be her own, but then he was filled by a savage sense of pride as he realized what it meant. Toni hadn’t gone quietly. She’d gotten more than a few shots in at the Ghoulies, literally spilling blood before they’d taken her hostage.

When he was finally finished, he sat back to survey his handiwork, wishing that there was something more he could do, wishing he’d managed to rescue her from the Ghoulies sooner or that he’d been there to stop it in the first place. He’d done as much as he could for her, unwilling to let any Serpent come to harm at the hands of Penny or anyone else, but, he acknowledged with a stab of guilt, it hadn’t been enough. He’d skinned Penny, too shortsighted to consider the consequences, and now Toni had paid the price. He felt horrendous seeing what his crimes had done to her.

Seemingly aware of his gaze even without being able to see him, Toni cracked open her eyes again to look at him with a half-lidded gaze.

“Something wrong?” she asked, her voice coming slower than usual due to her weariness.

“I’m just—” Jughead’s voice caught as he struggled to explain, not wanting to say anything that would make Toni feel worse when she’d already been put through hell that night.

“I just wish I could do something more for you,” he said eventually, and he was glad he could at least be honest about that. “I just wish . . .” he wasn’t sure how to finish, and in lieu of words, he reached up to her cheek and ghosted his fingers across her skin, taking care not to aggravate any of her wounds.

Toni gave her best attempt at a smile. “You want to do something for me, Jones?” She pointed to a neatly folded afghan that sat on an armchair across the room. “Bring me that blanket, would you?”

Jughead complied, carrying it over to Toni and carefully helping to spread it over her legs. When he was done, he went to move away, but she latched onto his arm, pulling him back as best she could.

“No. Stay here. Please.” Toni looked at him with an expression that wasn’t pleading, not exactly, but just absolutely exhausted. “Just . . . stay with me, won’t you?”

Jughead nodded, wanting to do all he could to help her, still somewhat unnerved by how fragile she seemed. “All right. I promise.”

Mindful of Toni’s injuries, he eased himself down next to her, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She welcomed his touch, leaning against him and giving a contented sigh when he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

For a time they simply remained there, taking comfort in the warmth of each other’s bodies, their solid, tangible presence. And while Jughead had no idea what the next day would bring, what they would have left in Riverdale when this awful night was finally through, he was glad to steal away with Toni, even if just for a short time, and have at least one moment of peace together with her.   


End file.
